This invention relates to a method for the drying, in particular by high frequency electric fields, of combustible goods carried continuously through a drying zone. Extracted from the goods in the process is moisture which is evaporated. The moisture is carried off by an air stream guided through a drying zone.
The invention, furthermore, relates to a high-frequency dryer, in particular for rolls of textile goods, for carrying out the method. The dryer comprises a horizontally directed drying tunnel, a belt transporting the goods to be dried through the drying tunnel, electrodes disposed above and below the belt which generate a dielectric field, and a ventilator which maintains an air stream through the tunnel.